The Goddaughter in Ravenclaw 5
by LaGO-GO
Summary: Gaele finds out that she is no ordinary witch, but she is not willing to compromise.


"You are my hero." Miles declared, as he joined the rest of them in what they had started calling "the hut".

"That was pretty radical." Tamsin said smiling at Gaele.

Gaele smiled as she mounted the bike.

Anthony and Lisa led the way from the hut around the back of the castle, to come out on the other side.

"Watch this!" Tamsin said, speeding up and lifting off the ground, landing harshly on the stone paved road down hill from the castle to the grounds. Students turned their heads to look at them all as they went downhill. Some of them cheered.

"He does this often." Miles said riding alongside Gaele.

"It's his way of being a rebel. I mean apart from the fighting." Gaele said.

"Sometimes he strikes me as a Gryffindor." He responded, and sped down hill after the rest. Gaele followed and caught up with him.

"All Slytherins seem pretty reserved to themselves in their own house. Tell me Miles, how come you don't associate with Malfoy and his lot?"

Miles thought the answer over in his mind, finding a less wimpy response to Gaele's question.

"Malfoys and my family don't get along. He might seem like a really bad guy, and I don't blame you; the guy acts like an asshole. Not many people know under how much pressure he is, though. He feels like he has to maintain this charade, to show the whole world, how powerful his family is. The façade he keeps up has fooled all of Slytherin. If he knew I was half-blooded, he'd shun me. So I made myself good friends with Anthony through Lisa. The only reason, Malfoy doesn't seem to mind me going about with a mix of houses is that my father works at the ministry of magic and you know because Lisa is my cousin. She's a pureblood, so he assumes I'm as well. Even though our parents don't associate, his family would be in big trouble if I spoke up about anything. My father's quite powerful in Ministry matters. Ravenclaws, Slytherins can easily tolerate. We're ambitious and you guys are smart and well-featured. It's only right for us to get along with you. Hufflepuffs are our puppets. And well, you know how it is with the rest."

Gaele took the bait whole and didn't ask any further questions on the matter. They hung about close to Hagrid's hut close to the vegetable patch, riding, and waiting for the kids watching to get enough of them, and when they were sure not many of them were looking, and that there were no teachers on sight or looking out their window, they went into the Dark Forest.

"This thing has a dirt bike trial?" Gaele asked.

"We made it." Lisa answered.

"So any freaky creature's you've stumbled upon?" Gaele asked.

"No, but Potter seems to find them all the time. They're always after him." Miles said with disgust.

They continued deeper into forest and as the trees got larger and their roots got higher, it seemed like they were riding through a rollercoaster of hills in every direction. Gaele was enjoying herself, until there was a loud rumble of tree branches. She looked up, but there were no birds on sight. This made Gaele uneasy. The rest of them seem to not notice anything, so she followed for ten minutes deeper into the forest.

Light barely shined through the trees when, the rumbling sounded again, but this time loud enough for Anthony to stop.

Everyone stood still, quiet. Miles looked pale in the face.

"Are you sure, you guys have never encountered any harmful creature in here?" Gaele asked.

"No" Tamsin said, in a low voice. The ground shook again.

"Really what's that then?" this time fright escaped Gaele's mouth.

"I'm not-

Growling again. Gaele looked around with the rest of them, looking for the source of such sounds.

"Wait a minute, those are not, tree trunks." Miles said looking to his left.

Everyone joined him and looked at what he was looking at.

Those were certainly not tree trunks, Gaele looked up and saw, what resembled pictures of Big Foot, except this guy was twenty feet tall.

Tamsin was the first to react. "I think this is the part where we turn around and leave the way we came from."

Everyone cautiously mounted their bikes and turned around. But there was no way of disappearing now, the beast had his eyes set on them, and growled once more.

"Lisa and Gaele go." Tamsin said, taking out his wand.

Gaele did not have to be told twice, and joined Lisa's attempt to get out of the forest as soon as possible alive.

The girls heard bikes behind them, but also felt the ground shake from the steps of the monster following them.

They were going so fast that they were jumping over the ground from the tires collision with the huge branches. Gaele's legs burned from her effort, but she could hear the giant's steps closing in on them.

Then Lisa fell.

Anthony stopped to help her out, yelling, "We'll catch up with you, don't sto-

Miles stopped, making the rest of them stop. As they looked back, Lisa was scampering towards a high arched tree branch to hide. Gaele got off her bike and ran towards her, but Miles held her back.

Tamsin dashed towards Lisa who was leaning over Anthony, who lay unconscious from having been thrown against the tree.

Gaele made to get free from Miles's grip, but he only tighten his grip on her wrist.

The giant approached them looking dumbfounded and curious at the same time.

"Ha-

It tried to say, before getting hit by an arrow. Gaele and Miles, who had been so preoccupied with the scene didn't notice the centaurs standing behind them. An albino and a black centaur were right behind them, and next to the tree were Lisa Anthony and Tamsin were, emerged four more centaurs; two brown ones, a black one and a blue one.

The giant only growled louder and moved towards the four centaurs. The centaurs behind Miles and Gaele galloped fast towards the other centaurs, and started attacking the giant with their bows and arrows. Gaele freed herself from Miles's grip and ran towards the rest of the guys, while Miles yelled for her to come back.

"Is he okay?" she asked once she had reached them.

"He's just unconscious." Lisa said, but there was actually a note of fret in her voice.

Miles approached them and said, "Let's carry him away." He was carrying two bows and a bag of arrows.

There was a lot of turmoil still going on, and they made to get out of there, but twenty feet progress stopped by a huge tree falling in their wake and blocking their exit.

"FUCK!" Tamsin yelled in frustration.

They were all agitated at this point.

"Calm down you guys we'll get out of here." Lisa said looking around. But it was no use; the only way out was to go through all the turmoil, and right now one of the centaurs was already knocked out.

Miles took out his wand and pointed it at a tree, throwing at it spells that might make it collapse over the giant. Tamsin joined him, while Gaele who had snapped out of her trance, picked up a white bow and some arrows, and started shooting them at the giant. Lisa followed Gale and picked up the brown bow, but found she could not use it. Instead she took out her wand and joined the boys. Finally the tree came tumbling down and fell on the giant, but it did nothing to it, only angrier. Gaele looked at the rest of the centaurs who were using the bows and arrows pointing it at his face, and then it struck her.

She took an arrow and said, "Incendio" pointing her wand at it, lighting it up. Then she took the arrow and threw it at the giant. The giant stood looking at it in his shoulder and growled in fear. It then ran away deep into the forest trying to get away, as Gaele kept shooting him lighted arrows that the rest of the guys were handing her.

The centaurs looked at the giant as it fled the scene, and the albino approached the students.

"Students are not allowed in the Dark Forest. Didn't Dumbledore tell you." he said.

"We don't necessarily follow school rules." Miles said with his impolite demeanor.

The centaur however did not look a bit amused at his response.

"Next time you enter, we won't come to save you."

"Minisph, please be nicer." The blue centaur said approaching them. Lisa, who had now been sitting down next to Anthony tighten her grip on his hand. "I am Lumis."

The gang stood quiet, until Tamsin spoke up saying, "thank you and the rest of your warriors."

Lumis bowed at him.

"It has been a pleasure fighting alongside a proficient warrior." He said, looking at Gaele.

"What?" Gaele said looking uncertain. The rest followed the centaurs' eyes to Gaele's hand.

The bow that Gaele was holding was glowing blue.

She let it drop and it ceased. She closed and opened her eyes asking, "Am I tripping?"

"We didn't have any before this." Tamsin said.

"Miss, you are bound to that bow." Minisph said.

"How am I-

"A bow is like a wand. There are hardly ever any human ties to a bow. But when there is, it has to go with its rightful owner. It is for you to keep." Minisph said. The other centaurs had left the scene and it was only Lumis and Minisph that remained with the youngsters.

"What am I suppose to do with this?" Gaele asked.

"Well, you pretty much know how to use it." Miles exclaimed.

"Yeah, but- she reached down to pick up her wand, which she had thrown aside to shoot arrows. "That doesn't mean-

"Gaele, I think it does belong to you." Tamsin replied, looking the wand sticking out of her jeans and looking at the bow.

Gaele looked down and saw the resemblance. Both were made out of the same wood. Whitewash oak.

Gaele was at a loss for words.

"Ah! So it dawns on us all." Lumis said, smiling.

"What does this have anything to do with anything?" Gaele said, a little demanding.

"It's found it's brother." Minisph explained.

Gaele scoffed and said, "No, I think _these_ things just happen to be from the same tree!"

"But you are a natural at this." Lisa said. Mimisph was now kneeling by Anthony, chanting in a strange language.

Gaele stood quiet, and took the bow, offering it to Lumis. "Here, we are ever so greatful for you help. Let me know if there is anything I can do for you."

Owning a bow that glowed in response to her persona, in the magical world didn't seem like a good sign, Gaele had argued with herself in the last few minutes.

Lumis smiled and said. 'You are welcomed, but what you could do for us, is to take that with you."

"But isn't it his?" She asked nodding towards Minisph.

"Our tribe can make more." He replied.

"Okay, but I don't want this. How am I suppose to go with a bow in my hand into that castle."

Minisph shrugged.

"All of you should make your way towards Hogwarts before the sunlight shuts off completely." Lumis said ushering them towards the castle.

They all thanked the centaurs and mounted their bikes. Gaele went quiet for the rest of the ride, thirty feet behind the rest.

"Hey!" they heard someone yell. Gaele saw that it was Rubius Hagrid who was close to the entrance of the forest and had spotted the ones in front of her. Lisa looked at her, busted and made signals for her to hide behind a tree. Ten feet in front of her Miles was hiding behind one himself.

"Come here you little stupid kids ." Rubius said rather angrily.

Lisa, Anthony and Tamsin went towards him quietly. Luckily none of them were injured and they had made sure to clean themselves with their wands.

"Fifty points from each of your houses! I can't believe you lot were in there! Merlin's beard! Second day of school!" Gaele and Miles heard him say, as he took them away towards the castle.

Miles and Gaele waited ten minutes and left the forest with the coast cleared towards the hut. They opened the chest and threw all the things in there.

Gaele hung the bow on her back and slung her backpack over it hard, to see if she could break it.

She sighed.

"You've got Astronomy next, right?" Miles asked.

"Unfortunately." Gaele responded. Whishing she could be taking a shower and heading for the sheets.

"Come on." He said waiting for her in the back of the hut to go around.

They went around the castle again and he took her through a passage that led to the stairway of the North tower, which was the Astronomy tower.

When they entered the classroom, people stared.

It was too late to realize that even though they were clean, both of them look agitated and disheveled.

Gaele thought that at least they weren't admiring her bow, while Miles really couldn't care less.


End file.
